Emeraurudo
by jessthereader13
Summary: (Just a random thing that I made in my Creative Writing class.) A cold-hearted and lonely (not that he knows) thief finds himself with a family. Implied OCxSesshomaru. Mentions of Youko and Kuronue. Youko has a relative.


**Disclaimer: Anything that looks familiar (like the character Youko Kurama or Sesshomaru) is not mine it belongs to either the people who own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Made this for my Creative Writing class. We had to make a character, describe the character, and then write a scene with the character. It is also an off-shoot idea from The Story.**

 **Name:** Emerarudo (emerald in Japanese), Em to his family (you know when you are family when he asks to be called Em)

 **Background:** Male. His human age appearance is early twenties. He is a forbidden spirit. Meaning that he should have not been born. He is similar to Hiei, in the fact that he is fire and ice. He shows no emotion on his face. Believes that actions speak louder than words. For some reason sees Saphira as a little sister and Lyn (Saphira's 'mom') as his mom (even though he is older than her..)

 **Good traits (1):** loyal to the people he sees as family (until they betray him)

 **Bad traits(2):** a thief, mainly kills people that he does not like/get in his way/don't need them around anymore

 **Likes:** Youko Kurama, (he sees him as a mentor) as well as Kuronue, and for some reason Saphira

 **Dislikes:** idiots that can't do their job, deadbeat parents, talking too much

 **Fav. outfit:** basically Hiei's, minus the head band

 **Scene:** After a successful heist (stealing a pretty ruby necklace) Emerarudo is resting in a tall tree looking over a small clearing that has a hot spring in it.

 **Emerarudo POV:**

'...can't believe that he sent those idiots to try and get it before hand, I almost didn't make it unseen! Took forever to hunt all them down so they won't sell us out...'

"Hey Mom, I found the hot spring!" a young voice called out. "That's nice my sweetling but you know that you are not to run ahead of me when the Lord is not near…", a slightly older voice scolded the younger one.

'hmm, a Lord huh, wonder which one… that mother sounds too young to have a daughter that old..."

"Yeah, yeah, come on. We don't want to waste time talking, I need a bath!" "Me too, I wonder if we still have any of that fruit-smelling hair stuff… Oh, Saphira, remind me to go to Kaede's soon we are running out of the tea leaves!" "WHAT, that's not good!" shouted the child now identified as Saphira.

'Oh, they are in the clearing, should move before they start changing...wait...they have animalistic features! Shit! Pure blooded-youkai! I need to get out of here!'

"You can come out of the trees you know, we won't harm you. If you were a threat you would have been killed by our Lord." said the mother of the child called Saphira.

'Well, what do I have to lose. If what they said is true I would be dead…' "Fine, but you won't kill me." I jump down after saying this. but what they said next really shocked me to the core.

"Meh, too much work. Besides that would make us hypocrites. We only kill if it is needed, or attack if forced to defend. My name is Lyn, and you probably heard me say this but this is my daughter Saphira. Yes I am not mature yet (happens when 200 years old, looks like 20 to humans), but she was made by the excess of my powers after the seal came undone. If you stay long enough you might learn a thing or two that you couldn't from my adopted brother Youko-long story." "Hey do you want any tea, Aniki?" asked the child Saphira.

Then I noticed that they had set up a small lunch upon the ground. ...wait "BIG BROTHER!? What are you talking about I am an only child." "Well, you are younger than Mommy and older than me...and didn't give your name. Besides, I'm pretty sure that Mom will adopt you...Fluffy-sama won't be pleased at first, but after you prove yourself you will be fine."

"Saphira! What have I told you about calling Lord Sesshomaru by that nickname…"

"Yes, kit. Remember your teaching, you don't what to offend the other Lords, with the lack of respect they could demand your head. This Sesshomaru did not give you permission to say that offending title.¨ said Lord Sesshomaru as he entered the clearing. I kneeled, I had no want to lose my head today.

¨Sorry, sir. But what I am I to call you then. You are courting my mother...¨ apologized Saphira.

'WHAT! when did this happen that kind of news would have spread through the lands like wildfire!'

Taking pity on the poor young Hi Youkai (Half-Fire Demon/Half-Ice Maiden), Lyn decided to explain. ¨It was quite recently when he asked. Yesterday in fact. We are heading to Youko's hideout to tell him before the news spreads too much. My relation to Youko is that I am his adopted cousin, he was going to make me his sister but Kuronue convinced him that it would have put me in danger, even if I was traveling around with Lord Sesshomaru. So yeah...that is what is going on... You sure you don't want any tea?¨

¨I don't need any tea, thank you though¨, I replied. 'This onna (woman) is strange...she makes me feel as though I can talk to her without being ridiculed...and that she would love me unconditionally...like a mother would...'

¨What is your name then youngling?¨ asked Lyn with a soft smile as though she heard what I thought.

¨...My name is Emerarudo… with the kanji for emerald." I answered. "You can call me Em."

END


End file.
